My cousin
by Sainan00
Summary: Yuuri's cousin sainan, is coming to visit. when suddenly they got transported to shin makoku. when they saw seinan, yuuri's friends start to call seinan monster because of his curly black hair and golden eyes. but when they get to start to know seinan personality. many things will happen. sainan will help to improve yuuri and wolfram relationship with shinou.
1. Chapter 1: he is my cousin

My Cousin the monster?

Kyou kara maou

Couple: Wolfram x Yuuri

Hello nice people sainan here! I am new in the art of writing! :D and I wouldn't mind some help in my grammar. xD so yeah.

Warning: **grammar errors**, **occ**, **and me in the story**….. yeah I am yuuri's cousins to you people o.o (only in this history of course ¬¬'') **and cursing.**

**This is just a preview. Is you like it review and I will continue to write it :D**

**KKM is not mine**

chapter 1: the meeting

I was a sunny day at the shibuya's house. When suddenly Yuuri's mom start screaming. Yeah. Jennifer-san was screaming. Of joy? Who knows. But the thing is that her screams made everyone in the house to wake up. (And some neighbors) the shibuya's brothers came worried downstairs. Mr. uma-chan was already at a trip of his work.

-MOM! You okay?! – screamed both shibuya's brothers.

- Ahhh yeahhhh! Sai-chan is coming to visit! – screamed the middle age woman.

-Sai-chan? – asked Yuuri and shouri.

-yesss sai-chan! His mom just called me and asked if can we took care of him while she is a long trip of her work! Andd yuu-chan he would also attend at your same school now. Because it looks like he was suspended for something in his other school! – breaths- andd ahhh he is coming today! Yuu-chan go to station! I would go and make something to eat! Sho-chan help me by cleaning the house! – said the woman who calls herself Jennifer.

-w-wait mom?! Sainan you are talking about sainan –oniichan!? – said Yuuri happy

-oniichan?! I am your oniichan and also you and sainan have the same age and are at the same grade! Why is he oniichan and me just shouri!? –

-ah? Because he is my idol! He taught how to tied my shoes. And to catch better the ball!-

-only becau-

-hurry up!- shouted the woman who calls herself Jennifer.

-HAI!-

At the station+

In the trains station could be hear murmurs. Why? Because there was a handsome half Japanese boy in there. Black curls that almost reached his shoulders, and big and cold gold eyes. He was wearing a black shirt that defined that he has a slender body and it could be see a tiny waist to boy. And blue jeans.

-*sigh* 'miko- san where are you. This bastards looks like they're raping me with their eyes… I want to punch them… but I promised to mom no more fights… damn I am starting to miss my folks.'- thought the boy

Flash back-

-_**banchouu**_! Don't leave us!-

-Sainan-san please be a great ass kicker in your new school!-

-sainan-san please your right hand and leg. Take care of them! So when you came back you release your stress in me!-

-Shut up senpai! You masochist!-

-MINNA-SAN PLEASE TAKE CARE OF THE SCHOOL! TAKAHIRO BE A GREAT BANCHOU PLEASEE! AND FUCK YOU SENPAI!-

End of the flash back.

-man… I miss them..-

-Sainan-oniichan!-

-huh? Yuuri!-

*brotherly cousin hug*

-… Yuuri. You are so fucking tall!- he pushes Yuuri

-huh? Jejeje hhaha it looks like sainan-oniichan.-

Yuuri was just tall by 3 cm. no a big deal ¬¬

-yuuri please stop calling me oniichan we have the same age it's embarrassing- sainan blushes… why?

/Author's comment interferes.

Well… I have never blushed in my life as I know. But yeah I putting myself occnes and we can say that I am only using my pen name XD continue reading./

-hahaa yes okay sainan-

-That sounds better, lets go.- sainan picks his luggage and starts walking.

-sainan please let me help you- offered Yuuri

-oh? Okay take one. –

-only one but you got 4 in there..-

-take it.-

-okay.. wow! What the hell you have here rocks!?-

-eh? I only have my video games so we can play-

-I see- damn this is heavy…

Already at the shibuya's house*

-sai-chan!-

-Miko-san!-

*hugs*

-ahhh you are so cute sai-chan! Those golden eyes and your soft curls! Ahhh! I feel like putting in you in a dress!-

-ah-ah please don't… and I am not cute..-

-hahhaha of course you are! Now lets go and eat I made eggs with beacon!-

While eating*

-' I have this feeling… yuuri aura looks different… when he hugged back there in the station I feel a enormous power… maybe is just my imagination.'-

While sainan was eating he couldn't help frown. And this was seen by Yuuri's mother.

-what happen sai-chan you don't like the food?- asked the woman worried.

-ah! No I was just thinking something! And the food if delicious miko-san-

-ah I see. And its mama Jennifer sai-chan-

-ahaha yeah mama Jennifer. Anyways i need to go-

-huh where?- asked yuuri

-I am going to take the entrance exam. Umm first I am going to change my clothes to the uniform-

-I see. You can use my room then.-

-thanks yuuri-

While sainan go to yuuri's room to change his clothes*

-ahh sai-cahn steels so cute.. he looks like a girl… I rember when both of yuu-chan and sai-chan used dresses.-

-Mom!-

-mama yuu-chan mama-

Sainan comes down stairs with his uniform. It was exactly as yuuri.

-ahh begin a transfer student at the middle of the year-

-haha don't worry sainan. I will be there with you. Lets go-

-where?-

-to school, since today is day free. I feel like accompanying you.-

-huh okay. Bye mama Jennifer!-

-bye sai-chan, yuu-chan!-

While walking to the school*

-hey you look good in he uniform…. With the shirt unbuttoned..-

-thanks for your sarcasm wimp-

-Hey I am not a wimp wolfram!-

-wolfram? Who is that?-

-ah-ah nobody-

Sainan gives a sexy smirk xD*

-is he your boyfriend yuu-chan?-

-wh-what!?- blushes heavily- I am not homo!-

-hahah well I won't care if you are. There is no need for secrets. Get out of the damn closet already.-

-SAINAN!-

-hahahahahha just kidding yuuri don't get mad –

Accidentally yuuri pushes sainan to the fountain. He see that sainan is about to fall and try to recues him. in Ending both of them in the water by begin sucked in.

-'what the fuck I am begin sucked in by a fountain?! With yuuri'.-

-'oh damn! Not today! Sainan he.. he doesn't know anything about this!'-

Shin makoku*

Everybody filed the presence of yuuri and another? They go running to the fountain wit towels when they saw yuuri trying to hide something.. or someone?

-yuuri! Stop it! Why the hell are you doing?!-

The someone who seems to be a boy talked. And it looks the he is familiar with their maou.

-umm hiding you?-

-you stupid!-

The boy pushed yuuri revealing himself. Everyone was shocked. And they started to tremble. Why? Who knows. Gwendal and wolfram taked out their swords and appointed to the boy that was with yuuri.

-what? Wolfram! Gwendal! Stop put out your swords he is my-

Yuuri was cutted off. When suddenly sainan was begin attacked. The thing was that he could dodge every single attack.

-HEIKA! Get away of that monster!- said Gunter while taking Yuuri with him.

-wh-what monster? Monster?! No He is my COUSIN!-

When yuuri told them this. Gwendal and wolfam didn't even care and continue attacking the 'monster' when suddenly sainan rapidly see a entrance to attack. He give a single punch to gwendal and wolfam sending them both of them to yuuri's feet. Surprising everyone. Yuuri stopped struggling from gunter's arms to see His cousin who moments ago take down gwendal and wolfram while they were using swords and he nothing but dodging the attacks. With one punch in their stomachs he send them flying to yuuri's feet. Yuuri saw his cousin. He was not even sweating, he wasn't injured and he looked calm as If gwendal and wolfram where nothing.

-yuuri- said sainan mad- what the hell does this mean!?-

-…- yuuri was surprised. He couldn't even talk. Gwendal and wolframs tried to come back to their feet but they couldn't. their stomachs hurt too much that when they tried they only ended again in the floor with one hand in their stomach.

-you monster don't come near yuuri!- said wolfram. Of course mad.

-huh!?-said seinan when yuuri finally escaped from gunter and go to side of his cousin.

-STOP!- yuuri said- he is my cousin! Stop both of you with that sword and stop calling him monster!-

-he is your what!?- said wolfram

-heikaa! Is he really your cousin!?-said a gunter

-yes! Stop it!-

-yuuri. Why are those people attacking me?.- said seinan innocently

-ahh sainan sorry! Wait you can understand what I am saying!?-

-um yes you are speaking a good Japanese-

-um well…-

-yuuri! Don go near that monster!- said wolfram

-why do you people keep calling him monster!-

-I will explain you that shibuya. Ah and hello sainan thanks for the other day-

-ah four eyes! You are here too?!-

-Murata. No four eyes. Murata-

So yeah…. Thats all. Too much for a preview? xD sorry nice people 0/0 well… first time doing this stuff. Sorry if there are a lot of grammar errors ¬/¬ my first language is Spanish…. So yeah poor sainan… or should I say poor my pen name…. xD so yeah please review . and I need someone who would help me with grammar errors o/o and that stuff xD poor Murata being called four eyes by sainan xD and why do they keep calling sainan monster? Because of his black hair with curls? Or because of his golden eyes? Hmmmm what do sainan will do when he finds out that Blondie is yuuri's fiancé? Hmmm who know, who knows.. xD

Please review.

-Sainan00


	2. Chapter 2: sainan the prince

My Cousin

Kyou kara maou

Couple: Wolfram x Yuuri wolfyuu

Hello nice people sainan here! I am new in the art of writing! :D and I wouldn't mind some help in my grammar. xD so yeah.

Warning: **grammar errors**, **occ**, **and me in the story**….. yeah I am yuuri's cousins to you people o.o (only in this history of course ¬¬'') **and cursing.**

**This is just a preview. Is you like it review and I will continue to write it :D**

**KKM is not mine**

_-yuuri! Don go near that monster!- said wolfram_

_-why do you people keep calling him monster!-_

_-I will explain you that shibuya. Ah and hello sainan thanks for the other day-_

_-ah four eyes! You are here too?!-_

_-Murata. No four eyes. Murata-_

"yeah, yeah whatever"

"well. Explain please Murata."

"well… this would be a Little difficult to-"

"achoo" sneezed sainan.

"….."

"sai-chan! You okay?!"

"… you just sounded like mama Jennifer. Yes I am, is too cold here." Said sainan while rubbing his arms to catch some warm.

"AH! Let's go inside then"

While Yuuri, Murata, and sainan started walking to go inside.

"that wimp… is too protective of that monster."

"ahhh his majesty!"

"*sigh* lets go inside"

Xxxx

Xxxxx

"well now I will explain. Why everyone keeps calling you a monster"

"alright.."

"Well. I will start."

"start damn!

"haha yeah." Murata go near a window making the light catch his glasses. " As my memories tell. The double blacks of course had a leader. Senika. Senika was the leader of doubles blacks. She of course had a beautiful long curly hair and golden eyes. She was compassionate. The clan loved Senika. But the mazokus no. they fear Senika because she had a great power. They fear that as she had this power the other double's black could have them too. Senika was also feared because she got connection with the four gods of the elements. But-"

"wait.. what? What does this have to do with Blondie, ponytail and that travesty calling me monster?"

"B-Blondie?!"

"ponytail?..."

"trav- what?

"*sigh* let me finish okay?"

"as I was saying. But the clan all loved Senika, so they started to tell histories about she. That if was killed . The four gods will reveal and take all the blessings of the mazokus leaving them as humans. So that's why they call you monster. And because you have her soul. But at the end all the clan was killed even Senika and only Daijenka survived."

"what?"

"the fuck four eyes."

"So are you saying that this woman" wolfram was pointing sainan at the face. "is like the leader of all double blacks?"

"ALRIGHT! HEAR ME OUT YOU BLONDIE, I AM A FUCKING MALE! I HAVE NO VAGINA!"

"what?" says gwendal, wolfram and Günter at the say time. "y-you are a boy!?"

"YES!"

"a-hahah well… sainan-oniichan let's go back to the castle. I will show it to you okay?"

"BUT YUURI! DID YOU HEAR THEM! THEY SAID THAT I LOOK LIKE A GIRL! EVEN THAT TRAVESTI MAN!"

"ahahah sorry oneechan"

While yuu-chan was saying sorry to sainan.

"I can't believe it. He is a boy."

"y-yeah aniue."

"ahh so his majesty cousin sainan. The prince of the double blacks came to visit us! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh I need to do a welcome party!"

"hey wolfram. Where is Conrad?

"Weller is at the village."

"who is Conlad?"

"Conrad oniichan, he is like my godfather. He is the one who put me Yuuri."

"oh I see. Hey four- I mean Murata ken."

"yes banchou?"

"banchou? Why are you calling him like that Murata?"

"oh well is that-"

"aaaa is that Murata ken is so stupid. He can't say my um? Emm well is that aaaa nothing forget it Yuuri is not important!

"oh okay?"

"ahem. Well. Murata ken. I think that you are wrong."

"why am I wrong?"

At that time everyone got their eyes to sainan. He looked serious. "you said that I have that bitch soul in me. Let me tell you that you are wrong."

"what?"

"Yes. You hear me. And stop thinking of that bitch as a compassionate and lovely. She is just another woman searching for long beauty and life."

"how dare you said that to Senika-sama! She is the one who-"

"oh? And are you really sure that it was her?"

"… yes. If my past memories are-"

"stop it. You are not Daijenka anymore. You are just Murata ken now. Stop relaying in your past memories."

The atmosphere was gloomy. Everyone was stunned. They have never seen their sage so angry. Sainan so serious. Well they only know the girlish faced boy about 3 hour long. But they have only seen him happy, innocent, angry, and a bad mouthed boy. Suddenly Ulrurike came running toward them.

"Ulrurike what is wrong?" asked now a calm Murata ken.

"the four gods of the element."

"what is wrong with them?"

"they want to meet again their prince."

"What the hell? That old people already felt my presence here? Damn."

"who are you?" asked now a curious Ulrurike.

"oh my. How old are you? 600 years? 700 year?"

"H-How! I am 801 year old!"

"oh my sorry. You are really young. is that you look like a lady to me."

"o-oh thank you. What is your name?"

"Sainan my lady."

'Have he just flirt with Ulrurike!?' the was what everyone think.

"so are you saying the that old people wants to see me?"

"you are the one that the four gods of elements are calling?!"

"uh yes. It looks like. Anyways, I am not going. I always meet them in my dreams. They are always asking me if this child worthy to call, and blah blah. And I know if I go there to visit them they would just scold for what I did."

"i-I see."

"hmmm hey you blondie. Your name is wolfram right?"

"yes. And stop calling me blondie girlish curls."

"Fuck that. I remember you. In one of my dreams when I was still a soul. You are that spoiled brat Bielefelt. I remember. You really was worthy to call. But I am sorry. I think that I touched your powers too soon when you were still to young."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"oh? Am I wrong blondie-san?"

"n-no"

"I see. Then Yuuri!"

"Yes?"

"Let's go to that castle of yours I am sleepy."

"O-okay oniichan."

Thank you crazzy2000. I am glad that you like it and that you think like that. See you in the next chapter. In there sainan will discover about wolfram and Yuuri relationship.

-Sainan00


End file.
